Unexpected, Unsurprising, Unforgettable
by Gabiroba
Summary: House and Cuddy are made to go to a conference, but what will happen when they get caught up in the moment? Who will give in first? Rating T, HUDDY! There is an eventual mini crossover with CSI, but it can be taken as OCs in case you are not a fan.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first House fic so please be kind. I will accept any and all kinds of reviews because I find any critique, good critique. All I ask is that you leave a review because that will help me to make to story better. Also I would like to thank my Beta HouseAddiction for looking over this chapter and getting rid of my crazy errors. THANK YOU HA!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters. Anyone you do not recognized from the show is of my own creation and therefore the only thing that is mine.

Enjoy!!

Chapter 1

Monday morning found Dr. Gregory House bounding through the halls of Princeton

Plainsboro Teaching Hospital on his three legs and doing something odd for a Monday morning…something odd for him period. He was smiling. Not just a normal, everyday smile either. He was smiling brightly at everyone he saw. Even Nurse Brenda, the butt of many of his jokes was on the receiving end of many of those smiles.

Thousands of thoughts went through the minds of PPTH's employees, but none were even close to the mark. Actually, Coma Guy had a pretty good idea, but that was only because he was the only one who ever really paid attention to the goings and comings of the hospital. He was the only one there all the time. Well, that and House always filled him in on what he missed.

Everything leading up to this moment started happening one week and a half ago, when his boss, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, told him of a conference he was mandated to attend in Las Vegas. Of course, she failed to mention the she would also be attending said conference with him, to make sure he attended obviously, until the moment the plane was about to take off and he found himself staring at her as she was sat in the chair right beside his.

"My, my, what a surprise, one would think you actually planned on sitting next to me." Greg House took the seat beside his boss and began arranging himself comfortably.

Expecting a comment of the kind, Cuddy was all ready with a retort. "Then one might be correct."

"If you're going, it can mean one of two things. One, there really isn't a conference in the big V and you just wanted me to yourself for the weekend and get me to make babies with you or, and this is a big OR, the board still doesn't trust me after that last conference I went to and thinks me incompetent at spending someone else's money. I'm leaning towards the "have me to yourself for the weekend" because, really, who doesn't trust me?" He leaned close to her ear and stage whispered, "Am I close?"

"Hardly," came her response. "I am the one that deemed you incompetent, not the board. Actually, they tried to talk me out of going, that is, until I showed them your bill from the last time you went to one of these things unsupervised. After that, they were practically _begging_ me to go with you. Even Wilson wouldn't risk coming on this trip."

"Wilson's a wuss," he continued, keeping up with their barbs. "AND, it was not my fault. How was I supposed to know that just because the booze was in the room, it wasn't free? You guys did say all included. And I got a discount on the peanuts; they were five for the price of four and a half."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, this time there won't be any of those mistakes. I booked us one room with double beds. I mean to keep BOTH my eyes on you."

House brought his hands up to his heart and a mock look of hurt came into his eyes. "You wound me. What have I ever done to make you not trust me?"

Deciding that his comments did not merit a verbal response, but rather a physical one, Cuddy's eyebrow rose into a "What do you think?" look.

After that, the childish doctor turned forward in his seat and settled down for the five hour flight. Not another word was uttered between the two for a long time, but the uneasy feeling House had before he had gotten on the plane had disappeared. No way would he ever admit that this new feeling of calm was attributed to the woman sitting beside him. No way.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here os chapter 2. Again I would like to thank HouseAddiction for putting up with my craziness and for getting back to me so quickly. I don't know when I am going to be posting up the next chapter because I have enough torouble with school and work as it is, besides the other stores I am currently writing so please bare with me.

See chapter 1 for disclaimer!!

On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

The flight to Las Vegas passed with relative ease. There was only a small amount of turbulence and even House behaved himself, only commenting on Cuddy's chest once, and never once made the stewardesses' lives miserable.

Once the plane landed House retrieved his cane from where he had placed it on the floor beneath his feet and waited for the other passenger to leave before getting off, keeping Cuddy from exiting as well.

When they finally did manage to leave the plane and head over to baggage claim, there were only a few people left and their bags came quickly. All the while, House seemed to be following Cuddy around like a small child not wanting to be separated from his mother.

This, being House, was done on purpose to attract attention, something he managed quite nicely. This act was only surpassed when he reached over and exaggeratedly grabbed her hand, stating loud enough for anyone within ten feet to hear, "So I don't get lost and make you look for me, 'cause then I am sure to get beaten."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at this, but she did not let go. At least this way she could be sure he was following her and not tormenting some poor child. Well, that's what she told herself because admitting that she liked the way her hand fit in his was _not_ something she would willingly do.

Rolling their bags outside, Cuddy hailed a cab and pushed House towards it. He looked back at her, a frown etched on his face.

"You know, for being the doctor who took the muscle out of my leg, you could show a bit more respect for the cripple."

"Oh just shut up and get in. We need to get to the hotel and sign in." Again she pushed him in the direction of the cab. This time, though, he chose not to comment on it.

"Yes mistress."

Getting irritated she told him again, "Just get in."

After they were both seated, House told the driver the name of the hotel they would be staying at, and they were off.

Thirty seconds after the car had left airport property and entered the state highway, House began to fidget. At first, he was just drumming his fingers on the seat, but he soon grew bored with that. His next victim was Cuddy's purse, which was conveniently placed right beside him and well within reach.

He bounced the handles on his thigh for a while until he found the zipper. Then he began unzipping and zipping it up, playing with the sounds the bag made, trying to come up with a melody through the zipper and a beat with the handles.

The entire time Lisa Cuddy sat watching, just glad that he was not speaking because that meant this was one less cab driver she would have to apologize to and tip generously. As soon as he lost interest in making music and was about to peruse through her belongings, she put a stop to his fun instantly. Placing her hand atop his and sending an icy glare his way he received her message. He did not have the decency to look ashamed though and kept right on smirking.

"Come on, I promise I won't steal anything." House begged Cuddy with the whiniest voice he could muster.

"Yeah, and I'm Mother Theresa." She gave him an exasperated huff. "Can't you just sit still until we get to the hotel? I'm sure there will be plenty of people for you to annoy and discredit there."

"Oh, but why wait when I have you right here next to me? You know I can't resist you."

House batted his eyelashes at her in an exaggerated flirtatious manner, to which she responded with another huff.

After that incident House sat relatively still, just playing with his cane, which surprised Cuddy mildly. She thought it would always take a lot more to make the easily bored Gregory House quite down. You learn new things everyday, and with House as a companion, usually thrice daily as she was about to see for herself.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I have managed to get this chapter out. The next one will be posted soon, it is already with my beta HouseAddiction and she should be done with it soon. Tell me what you think!!

See Chapter 1 for DISCLAIMER!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Cuddy paid the taxi driver and followed House and the bellboy into the luxurious hotel the AMA had booked for the conference. For once in his life, House was not interested in annoying everyone around him. He still could not believe Cuddy had come along on this little trip. Sure, she said it was because someone had to keep an eye on him, but she could just as easily do that with adjoining rooms. She booked one room for both of them.

That woman was a constant mystery to him, but she was one mystery he would never tire trying to decipher.

Coming up to the front desk, Cuddy took charge of the situation once more, knowing full well that House expected that of her and that even if he protested, she would still be in control.

"Good afternoon! Do you have a reservation?"

"Hi, and yes, we do. It is under Lisa Cuddy. We're with the AMA conference." Cuddy finished with a smile, hoping that the man next to her would continue to be occupied with whatever was on his mind.

The young man behind the counter answered her with a smile of his own and began pulling up their room information. "Here you are, Lisa Cuddy and Gregory House, room 2108. Tom will help you up to your room." Here he signaled the bellboy that had helped them in from the cab with their bags. "Take them to room 2108." Turning to Cuddy and House he continued, "We hope you enjoy your stay here at the Tangiers. If you need anything, please just dial zero for the Receptions Desk."

The receptionist finished with a fake smile, but Cuddy did not care; she had her room key-card and House had yet to piss anyone at the hotel off. It was going well until a certain man bumped into them causing an already cranky cripple to topple over. The man even made it worse by not even looking back to make sure the person he had run into was even remotely all right.

Cuddy immediately went to help House up, but then noticed who the man was who had barreled into them and she instantly knew there would be trouble. Preparing herself for the worst, Lisa Cuddy helped her resident 'gimp' up.

The moment never came.

House stood and looked towards the retreating figure, a foul remark on the tip of his tongue. But it never came. He closed his mouth and a different gleam took hold of his eyes, a mischievous one. Cuddy saw the look and resisted the urge to grimace. He had recognized the man. _Crap_. If things were going really well before, they were going to take a turn for the worse, she was sure of it.

She was really worried. This man was at one point a close friend of House's, back in their early years of college. After a fight, which Cuddy still did not know the full details of, the two had split paths and had been enemies ever since. Their rivalry had gotten to the point where some of the professors had one or both of them transferred from their classes because of the tension they caused. Usually House was the one who got to keep his position because he was by far the best, but there were instances that the professor did not like his superior, and normally correct, attitude and did away with him, giving the position to the less deserving man.

To find him here, in a conference the AMA invited only the best of doctors to each year was saying a lot about where he had gotten. Last either House or Cuddy had heard of him he was being sued for malpractice, not that this was saying much because House was sued at least once a month. But his case was serious, much more serious than House's insulting of a patient's personal life choices. Knowing House, she as sure that this was an opportunity her employee would not be able to pass up.

As his menacing grin grew, House spoke. "Don't you have any respect for cripples?"

Without even turning back, and with an exasperated air, the man answered, "Only the ones who don't get in my way."

"Then they must stand in your way a lot, considering the things you've published were only good for toilet paper."

This comment had the desired effect as the man in question turned around, infuriated at being talked to that way. He did have a 'reputation' to uphold. "Who are you and what gives you the right to say anything about the work I may or may not have published? And for your information, had the articles I published been anything less then exemplary I would not have been invited to this conference. While I get the feeling you are only here as a courtesy to the doctor working your case."

House chuckled at that line. In a way he was only here because of his doctor. Looking at Cuddy he knew she caught the double meaning of his words.

"You're right. I am only here because of my doctor. She forced me to come here, in fact, but only because I had to fulfill a part of my contract and hadn't come to one of these bore fests in, oh, six years now?" He looked at Cuddy for confirmation and she nodded her head. "Now about those articles, I have _no_ idea why the AMA would deem them worthy of an invitation, I know a fifteen year old who could have written better ones. And she's not even allowed to think about practicing medicine yet."

The man narrowed his eyes at House and then at Cuddy, "Do I know you two?"

Rolling his eyes exaggeratedly, he noticed how the vein was throbbing on the side of Cuddy's head. He, of course, decided he was having way too much fun with this and if he was already in trouble, which he was almost positive he was, then he might as well make it worth it. "Well duh! We're old buddies. Personally, I am not surprised your memory is starting to waver, especially considering that latest 'article' of yours. Ouch, and they say I have problems."

Finally realization dawned on the man's face, "Oh yes, now I remember; Gregory House, and you must be Lisa Cuddy, the ever present Lap Dog. It figures you would still be together after all of these years. I can see that you are definitely worse for the wear. What happened? Patient run you over when they realized you really were a jackass?"

House was about to answer to that but Cuddy beat him to it. "First, it was an infarction. You should try it sometime. It might make you a better doctor to understand pain. If you want I can perform the surgery myself, no charge! And we are not together. I am the Dean of Medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and House is the Head of my Diagnostics department. He and I have not been involved since my last year of med school."

She huffed out the last sentence, and only after she had finished speaking did se realize the blunder she had just committed.

"Oh, so now you are _her_ lap dog, interesting."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Can you see those fun-bags?" House decided to play along. _And why not? _he thought; the guy irritated him like no one ever could and he wasn't even that smart to begin with.

Cuddy, on the other hand had had enough. "No one is or ever has been anyone's lap dog. Now let's go House, we need to put our things away and check into the conference. We'll see you around _doctor_." Somehow she managed to make that word sound as small and insignificant as the word 'to'.

She turned around and began to walk away, with the full knowledge that Greg House was more than likely to say something to make to situation worse.

"Shut up, House!"

And he did. He smiled instead. She knew him too well.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here it is folks, chapter 4. I am sorry that I didn't have it out to you sooner but FFN was not letting me uplaod anything for a few days now, it still isn't in fact. I had to export a chapter from one of my stories and change all the content to get this one out. I hope you all enjoy. More coming soon!!

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer!!

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Nice."

House limped into the suite first, making himself at home on the large bed in the middle of the room…and automatically noticing the lack of a second bed.

"Cuddy, you dog! You really did want to get me all to yourself," he remarked.

"What are you talk…" She stopped short as she came into the room fully and saw House lounging on the large bed which seemed to take over the room.

"Get up. We're not staying in this room," she said, shaking her head. "I asked for two full beds, not one king."

"Aww, but this room rocks!" he countered. She'd win the argument in the end, of course, but it was fun to try. As much as he wanted to share this bed with her, he knew that he wouldn't get his wishes unless she was in full agreement…or really drunk.

"Move it House." Turning to the bell boy she said, "We are going back to the receptions desk to fix this mess."

"Yes ma'am, I'll follow you in the other elevator with the luggage."

By this point, House had managed to get off the bed and hobble over to them. He also decided that begging wasn't beneath him and even if it didn't pay off in the end, it was well worth it to irritate Cuddy and get her even more flushed.

"Why can't we keep that one? The bed was really comfy and there was even a basket with champagne in it. Pleeeeeeeeeeease." He gave her his best puppy-dog eyes.

"House, that was a honeymoon suite, and unless you managed to drug me on the way to the hotel and got me to sign a marriage license, we are not married yet." Only realizing the 'yet' after it had come out of her mouth, Cuddy hoped dearly that House had not heard it.

It wasn't the case though. House just chose not to comment on it because he wasn't sure of the meaning behind the 'yet' himself.

"Oh, we don't need to be married to do the nasty, you know that." His baby imitations were grating on her nerves, but they had reached the desk and were already being attended to.

Once the man realized who was back, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Hello again. Was the room not to your liking?"

"No, it was not actually." Cuddy donned her best administrative face, or as House called it, went into 'Big-Bad-Administrator mode'. "When I made the reservations, I asked for a room with two full beds, not a king bed. You must have confused the room information."

The man did not even flinch. He had been expecting this couple to be back complaining about their room. _'Seriously, if you wanted to go away to a conference together and not have your spouses find out about it, at least book two separate rooms_,' the man thought.

"Alright _ma'am_, let me see what I can do for you." He began typing away at his computer. For a minute all that could be heard were the sounds coming from the computer as the receptionist tried to find an empty or unreserved room for the two doctors.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but--"

Cuddy quickly cut him off. "Doctor," she snapped.

He was obviously confused. She could tell from the way his brows narrowed.

"I am a doctor. _Doctor_ Lisa Cuddy." At this moment Cuddy wanted to show him just were she stood. This man was getting on her nerves worse than House usually did, and that was saying _a lot_.

"I'm sorry, _Doctor Cuddy._" He was clearly getting more annoyed with her as well. "I am sorry to inform you that I have no double rooms left. It seems as if we have overbooked. You are going to have to stay in the room that we have given you. The upgrade is free of charge, of course."

Now, she was not only annoyed, but outraged as well. "What do you mean there are no more rooms with double beds? How can that happen?"

"I am truly sorry. With the medical conference all of our rooms went fast, you and Mr. House-"

Again she cut him off. "_Doctor_ House."

"I am sorry again. You and Doctor House are a bit late for check-in. If you want I can give you adjoining rooms…"

Cuddy declined a bit too quickly. "Are you absolutely sure there aren't any rooms left?"

House quickly interfered. He knew her well enough to know that just because _he_ would use the hospital's money to cover his magazine subscriptions doesn't mean _she_ wouldn't use it just becauseshe had a problem with sleeping in the same bed with him. He also interfered because seeing an angry Cuddy did things to him that he couldn't speak of in mixed company without embarrassing the hell out of both of them.

"Oh Cuddles, we really _are_ going to get that weekend away together." He held his hands under his chin in a dreamy-eyed way, making the situation worse for themselves in the receptionist's eyes.

In response, Cuddy swatted him on the arm with the hotel pamphlet she had been holding. "Cool it House."

House decided that it would be best that he take over from here. Cuddy had really lost it this time and he knew if he didn't, they would have been there for another hour while she weighed the pros and cons of taking the room. "Just take the room already. It's not like we haven't shared before," he said, knowing full well that it would bring back memories for her, just as it did for him. Memories of things that happened before PPTH…before even Stacy…when things had been different between them…

The memory threw her for a second but she recovered quickly. She turned to him and in a low but strong voice said, "That was a long time ago and buried in the past. Don't bring up something you can't do anymore."

That comment completed the memory for both of them. It had been during the time when House didn't use a cane and was the most handsome man on campus…and he was all Lisa's.

"Touché," he said after a moment. Turning to the receptionist, he said, "We're keeping the room."

There was such finality to his tone that it brooked no room for argument. Cuddy also didn't feel like arguing with House anymore. His bringing up their time together in college caused feelings, that she had long ago buried, to resurface, and she had no idea what to do with them.

As Cuddy followed House back up to the 21st floor, he couldn't see it, but she was fighting a fierce internal battle that she was doomed to fail. For some reason, though, the thought of losing this battle did not frighten her, or worry her for that matter. It made her hopeful.

* * *

Reviews are my friends!!!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Lookie a new chappie!!!!! Now aren't you proud of me, all in less than a week, I think this is a new record for me!!!! I must once again thank my wonderful BETA HouseAddiction, without her it would not be possible. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers, especially the annon ones that I didn't get to thank yet. You guys are who I write for!! Thank you for enjoying the story enough to leave a review, I greatly apreciate it and hope I won't disapoint you.

I hope you all enjoy, and as always, the Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 

The shower turned on and the steam rose quickly. A curtain of mist hung in the large bathroom indicating how hot the water was. House stepped under the water and instantly, all his muscles began to relax. All but one that is.

It had been a long time since he had made love to Lisa but his body still remembered hers perfectly. The curve of her waist, the smell and texture of her hair…they were all imprinted in his memory. It was unforgettable. She was unforgettable. Sure, there had been some changes to Cuddy over the years but from the revealing outfits that usually adorned her body, House was sure that there weren't many changes and those that had taken place were for the better.

Even after all these years she still made him feel like a teenager, though he would probably never admit it. His palms would get sweaty, his heart would beat faster and his jeans would get tighter.

It wasn't just lust he felt for her either. House found himself wanting to be near her in any way possible, even if it was trading insults. The only days his path did not cross hers were the days he had off, and even on some of those occasions he managed to get himself over to her house with some excuse or another. His want…no, need, to be with her was completely unexpected, but not unwanted. Most people thought that he shunned human contact, but that was completely untrue. They didn't need to know that though.

As he stood in the shower he decided to relieve himself, knowing that if he stood outside of the bathroom with his manhood proudly erect it would lead to a conversation he was not yet willing to have.

When he came, Cuddy's name softly escaped from his lips as he wished that, instead of his hand, it were Lisa getting him off.

House turned off the shower and limped to the floor mat to towel off. Taking his time, he examined himself. There was more grey hair than he would have liked and he was beginning to look his age. Other than that he didn't look too bad, especially when you took into consideration the chronic pain, drug and subsequent drug addiction he suffered from every single day.

All in all, he was doing all right. However, if he could just have the woman he wanted in his bed every night, things would be _more_ all right.

House sighed and after a moment of contemplation, he did something very uncharacteristic for himself. He took one of the razors provided by the hotel and began to give himself a close shave.

After all, what happens is Vegas, stays is Vegas, right?

------

Cuddy waited patiently for House to exit the _one_ bathroom they were forced to share, so that she could take her shower and go to sleep. She knew it had been a bad idea to let him go in first.

"Special care, my ass," she said under her breath. She stomped over to the bathroom, she yelled loud enough so that he could hear. "You know, I am starting to think you really are a woman under all that male ego of yours. _I_ don't even take this long for a shower and I _am_ allowed to play the girl card!"

Just as she finished her rant the door swung open to reveal a very handsome man she would not have recognized had she not already known it to be House.

Even as her brain caught up, her mouth stayed behind because all she could say was, "You shaved."

_Admit it, Lisa, House clean-shaven is a MAJOR turn on,_ she thought to herself. And it definitely was, but she couldn't help but miss the days old stubble that normally covered his face. It may have been rough but it was just another thing that was ultimately House: rough exterior, but deep down, an old softy.

"Thank _you_ Captain Obvious. Now if you would, kindly close your mouth. You look like a gaping fish. The shower is all yours." House stepped back and motioned for her to enter.

Coming to her senses, Cuddy quickly strode into the bathroom, closing the door behind. She didn't lock it though. One thing becoming a doctor had taught her was that anything can happen at any time and she wanted someone to be able to get to her if anything did occur, especially if that person was House. That last part, though, was very subconscious and she tried to hide it….mostly from herself.

------

True to her word, Cuddy took exactly half the time House had in the bathroom, even after washing and towel drying her hair. She stepped out of the bathroom to find House already snuggled under the covers, not even pretending he was going to do the gentlemanly thing and offer her the bed as he slept on the couch.

He caught the look of contempt on her face and said, "Oh, please. Do not start that again. We are two grown adults who have shared a bed before and if it weren't for you we still would be." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that face. Besides, this bed is huge. There's more than enough room for the both of us." He paused and gave her the once over. "Well maybe not enough for your ass, though. But I guess you could just hang that off the side and we'll be fine."

His cheek did nothing to perk her mood but reluctantly she agreed. It really was a big bed; she would just have to stick to her side and hope he would stick to his.

"If you so much as _think_ about putting your cold feet on me I will kick you out of this bed faster than you can say your own name and not think twice about it. And I mean that in the literal sense. Got it?" That was her only warning to him as she made herself comfortable.

House just chuckled in response as he turned off his lamp and the room fell into darkness.

---------

During the night both House and Cuddy subconsciously gravitated towards one another. When Cuddy wrapped her arms around House, he woke up with a start. Looking down at the mound of curls resting on his chest, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She had only told him about his feet. She never mentioned his arms and hands. He loved loopholes.

It felt good to have her in his arms again. Though he knew that when morning came and she found them like this, she would never admit anything unless he pried it out of her…even if he knew it were true.

He went back to sleep, comforted by the knowledge that deep down Cuddy did return his feelings, even if she did not know it yet. But she would, and soon. He would make sure of it. Now all she had to do was agree to his plan and he would make this the most unforgettable trip of her life. It would be so unexpected that she wouldn't even know what hit her, but hopefully, in the end, she'd realize that she wasn't as surprised at her feelings as she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here it is folks!! Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: see chp. 1

* * *

Chapter 6: 

The next morning, Lisa Cuddy slowly awoke from what was the best night's sleep she'd had in many years. She snuggled deeper into the covers and realized that she was in he arms of a man. Her eyes widened in confusion.

_'Wait a minute. Who's arms am I in?'_

She stiffened. She jerked her head upward to see House staring down at her. "Oh good, you've joined the land of the living again. I was wondering when the notorious night owl would wake up." House couldn't help messing with her, even this early in the morning. It was just too easy.

Cuddy tried to pry herself away from his hold but he wouldn't budge. Finally admitting defeat, she said, "Let me go!"

His arms only tightened around her. "No." He smirked. "You see, last night you told me not to put my cold feet on yours. I kept up my end of the bargain. But then you went and cuddled up against _me _while you slept so I just _had_ to put my hands on you…just to make myself more comfortable of course, and I don't feel like giving up the feeling just yet."

"Oh please, House. I did not _cuddle up to you_ as you have deemed it. Why would I do that?"

"Ah, but you did. Notice which side of the bed we are currently occupying."

She looked around the bed for the first time and noticed that they were, in fact, completely on his side of the bed. Miffed that he was right, she still fought back.

"You pulled me over here, didn't you?" She couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips.

Bantering with House was always fun and this was no exception. To be completely truthful, Lisa was enjoying the feel of his arms around her. They made her feel protected, which was a nice feeling sometimes. Living by herself and never having a steady relationship meant that she always had watch out for herself.

"I did no such thing. You crawled over here," was House's retort.

Opening her mouth slightly, Cuddy's face glowed when she answered, though she would say otherwise. "I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

Every time they spoke, one of them would move closer to the other. Soon they were nose to nose and House realized that they were fast approaching the point of no return. He knew he would not be able to stop himself from kissing her with all his passion, but he was also not ready for the repercussions. So he decided to change the game.

"Did too." He smirked.

"Did not." So did she.

"Did not."

"Did…" She paused. "Do you really think that's going to work with me?" she asked, pulling away from him slightly to get a better look at his entire face and not just his eyes. He let her go only so far, though, still keeping his grasp on her firm.

"It was worth a try."

She smiled knowingly at him then tried to move away again. He had let her go this far, but surely he would free her now, right?

He didn't.

This frustrated her. "Greg, let me go."

The use of his first name went unnoticed by both of them.

"I will, but on one condition," he goaded.

"At this point I will agree to almost anything. I really have to pee." She laid back down on him but kept looking up.

"You have to promise not to make a big deal of us waking up together." He knew that by asking this, it would be the only thing running through her mind the entire day. She wouldn't say anything, but she wouldn't stop thinking about it, and that's what he wanted.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Urgh, yes, _fine_! Now let me go." This time, he did let her. She moved to get out of the bed, climbing over him and running to the bathroom.

He wasn't dumb. He knew not to mess with a woman who had to get to the bathroom. Plus, climbing over him forced her to get even closer to him. He smiled.

Once the door to the bathroom closed House whispered to the empty room, "One of these days Cuddle, you are gonna wake up in my arms and you are not gonna want to get out. That is a promise."

----------

An hour later, Drs. Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy were in line at the breakfast buffet of the hotel. House cut in front of Lisa, causing her to glare at him. When it was their turn to pay, he _conveniently_ forgot to grab something and disappeared somewhere into the back of the line. When Cuddy realized he was not coming back and that the line was getting really backed up she was forced to pay for his breakfast. Surprisingly, he showed up to retrieve his plate mere seconds after she closed her wallet. It was amazing really.

He smiled widely at Cuddy because he knew she had caught on to his plan and would no doubt make him pay for it later. It would be fun while it lasted.

When they sat down Cuddy could not help but cringe at House's tray. "How can you eat so much?" she asked.

House grinned. This was a perfect opportunity to embarrass her, and being House, he did not let it pass. So that everyone could hear him he yelled, "You just took so much out of me last night, Cuddles. I have to keep my strength up, you know."

This attracted everyone's attention. The receptionist from the day before was passing by as House said this and the disgust on his face was evident. He just didn't understand how people could cheat on their loved ones. If only he knew…

Cuddy rolled her eyes and unconsciously let a soft smile through. They ate in a comfortable silence, each enjoying the company of the other. They communicated through looks and touches, anticipating the other's wants and needs, rather like an old married couple.

Everything was going fine until an old friend decided to stop by for a visit.

"Well, if it isn't Limpy and his trainer. Tell me Lisa, how long did it take you to teach him to sit and obey?"

_'Two can play that game,'_ she thought.

"Not long. It was obviously less time than it took you to become a real doctor. He's already obeying. How many years do you have left again? And don't call me Lisa, you lost that right years ago." Her annoyance at the disturbance was clear, but House could not be prouder of his little Cuddles.

Without any clue as to how to respond to Lisa's retort, the doctor left, making a strange huffing sound come out of his throat in the process.

House raised his hands in a clasp like young girls do and said to her. "Oh Cuddles, you're my hero!" He batted his eyelashes at her. "Marry me?"

* * *

**A/N:** So, what will she say??? Don't ya'll just love cliffhangers? Hehe, reviews are good friends of mine just so you know, and they might even help me get the next chapter out quicker. ; ) 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** OK kiddies, I got a live one for ya!!! Hehe, my beta finally got back to me and here is your new chapter. The next one will take me a while longer to get out because I am not even finished typing it yet so I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. I hope you are enjoying it so far.

Thank you to all that have been reviewing, ya'll don't know how much it means to me. Really.

On with the story then...

* * *

Where we left off…

_House raised his hands in a clasp like young girls do and said to her. "Oh Cuddles, you're my hero!" He batted his eyelashes at her. "Marry me?"_

His dreamy expressions and boyish looks were too much for Cuddy and she burst into laughter. The situation was absurd and only House could have come up with something like it. Here they were, at a medical conference, giving off the image of purely colleagues, and all Cuddy could think of was to answer that question with a firm 'yes' then proceed to throw him down on the very table they were eating on and have her way with him. If House were to be privy to her thoughts he would comply instantly, but sadly even Greg House had his limitations and ESP was one of them.

Instead of answering with the conviction she wanted, her voice took on a sarcastic air when she responded. "Sure House. We _are_ in Vegas, why not? Where's the nearest chapel?"

House was oblivious to her inner turmoil, but he had known she'd respond this way. She could be just as sarcastic as he was. But had he known what she was _really _thinking he would probably have been the happiest man in the world. As it was, he was fighting his own demons trying to work up the courage to go through with his plan.

'_Here goes nothing.'_

He looked at her with a straight, no-nonsense look. "I'm being serious here, Cuddy."

She was taken aback. Out of all he comments she expected him to make, that was most definitely _not_ one of them. She had wished for him to say it, but that was completely different.

House knew she would be surprised but he hoped she would have been able to hide it a little better. House rolled his eyes slightly and tried to hide his slightly bruised ego.

"I don't mean forever, like 'his and her towels' forever, Cuddy. What do you take me for? What I mean is a really elaborate prank. Well, kind of; the wedding and the license will be real but we can annul it later or have a pre-nup and then get a divorce. I'm sure Wilson can direct us to some good lawyers."

It still wasn't coming in clear to her. She was still stuck on the _'Marry me"_ part of the deal. "Why? What would getting married accomplish? And yes I know we're in Vegas and that you probably have always had this dream of getting hammered here and winding up married to a stripper, but why do you _actually_ want to do this?" If she had been standing, she would probably would have crossed her arms across her chest and started tapping her foot, impatiently awaiting his answer. She settled for just crossing her arms.

He slid his chair closer to hers as he spoke. "I have been looking for an opportunity to really stick it to Mr. I-Wanna-Be-a-Doctor-Too-But-I-Forgot-How-To-Practice-Medicine-Correctly ever since he took that internship from me in college and marrying you--"

Cuddy cut him off, "You mean to tell me that this idea just came about in an attempt to get back at him because of an _internship_? Come on, you have _got_ to be kidding me! I cannot believe you would stoop to that level, House."

He pouted. "But all the other kids are doing it!"

Cuddy gave him a look and he sighed. "Of course it isn't just about the internship but I don't want to talk about everything else he did to make me dislike him to the point where I'm wishing for his death."

His stern expression told her that he was telling the truth but it also told her that he wasn't going to elaborate anymore. There was no point in pestering him for more information. She knew him well enough to know that eventually he would come clean and tell her exactly what happened all those years ago when they were in college…especially now that they were face with his arch-nemesis again. She'd just have to wait. It was just the way House was and this week she had a feeling he would be acting more like the man she met all those years ago at Michigan than the one he had become after the infarction.

"Come on, Cuddle Bear. You know it would be fun to mess with him. I saw how much you enjoyed knocking him down a few pegs just now. Don't even try to deny it. Besides, it's not like anyone else over here knows us and the Board back home won't be getting on your case since it isn't a _real_ marriage anyway." He looked at her with an encouraging expression. "What do you say?"

Cuddy let the thought take shape in her mind, throwing around the pros and cons of going through with House's plan. It was true that she wanted to stick it to him just as bad as House did. She had seen the aftermath of that fight and had hated what it had done to her boyfriend and best friend. True…no one here knew them and since they would not be consummating their relationship they could get an annulment easily…well she hoped they could. She really did not want to think about what would happen if they could not get an annulment.

She'd love being married to House but knew she knew where he stood on the topic of _real _marriage and the idea of a divorce was horrible. She had been raised with the notion that she would get married one day and that would be for life. She knew what it was like to have divorced parents first hand and she would not wish that on her own children.

Finally, she made her decision. She would become Mrs. Gregory House, even if it were only for a little while. Maybe it would not have the same meaning to him, but she would be able to look back and know that she had married the love of her life, even if he didn't know it and didn't return her feelings. Her heart's greatest desire was going to come true and she could not believe it.

She looked up at him from her lap, where she had been staring for the past five minutes as she thought. "All right, Greg, I'll marry you…but on two conditions. First, as soon as we get home, we are going straight to a judge and getting it annulled. Secondly, I will be making the decisions about the wedding."

As soon as she said that it hit her. She was actually getting married to Gregory House. A swarm of butterflies took residence in her stomach, making it impossible for her to eat another bite.

"Deal! Tonight we'll go to one of the lovely chapels provided to us by the city of Las Vegas and get hitched."

House was ecstatic. Sure he promised Cuddy they would be getting an annulment as soon as they got home, but he had other plans. He would make her fall in love with him all over again and he knew just how to start. Lisa Cuddy had no idea what she was setting herself up for…and neither did Gregory House.

Before he could begin to really let all his maniacal ideas take form a voice broke through. "Remember that I am picking the chapel. I do not plan on being wed in holy, or unholy in this case, matrimony by an Elvis impersonator or a Trekkie. And you better be wearing a tux or the deal is off."

"Kill Joy."

"No, House," she said cheekily, "fiancée. You will also have to buy rings because I have seen the ones they give out in those chapels and I will not be wearing something cheaply made and boring. The plan is to make this look real and he knows I would never wear a wedding ring that was not _gorgeous_. You can pawn them off later if you wish or keep the receipt and return them, but if we're going to be married, you and I will wear stylish wedding rings."

"Humph…For a woman who wasn't sure about getting married to me you sure have a lot of demands." He had already planned on getting the tux and a set of wedding rings, but why kill her moment of glory? Besides, he was planning on getting her an engagement ring that would blind her as soon as she opened the box. He held back a grin. She hadn't even mentioned one of those. His surprise wasn't completely spoiled.

"Because, oh evil mastermind, you usually forget important minute details and if this is going to be done right we can't forget anything."

"All right, I'll get the stupid rings and_ even_ the tux, but I refuse to drive around in a car that has a sign in the back saying _'Just Married_'. That is where I draw the line." He gave in to her demands with a scowl on his face that melted Cuddy's heart. She could tell he wasn't really annoyed about her demands but it was so cute seeing him put on that façade.

They smiled and both could tell the other was satisfied with the turnout of the conversation. There would be enough time for Cuddy to find the perfect dress and chapel and House to find the rings and a tux.

Cuddy looked at her watch and realized that it was time to head over to the conference and threw away the remains of their food. Heading out, neither noticed how their hands occasionally touched, nor did either mind or play close attention when House took Cuddy's hand in his. They were especially unaware of the light smiles they received from some of the patrons when Cuddy unconsciously walked closer to House than necessary. They were already in a relationship and neither were the wiser.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here ya are folks!!! I have got tht new chappie. I want to again thank all of you who have reviewed so far for al of your support and for all the comments you have made. Especially I want to thank all of the anon. reviewers, you support trully means a lot to me. AND I really need to thank my beta House Addiction without whom I would not be able to post. Thank you girlie!!!!!!

AND NOW...

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 8**

While House waited outside the doors to the conference room Cuddy grabbed their badges and some programs for the day. The AMA had decided to issue a different badge each day, meaning that she had to stand in line every day while House sat playing his PSP as he waited for her. His life was just too _hard_, wasn't it?

"Here, pin this on your jacket and lets go inside," Cuddy said, handing him the bright green nametag.

House sat there just looking at the tag without doing anything. Cuddy rolled her eyes and snatched it from his hands. "Just give it here, you big baby."

House just grinned. Mission complete. Cuddy got up close and personal to pin the tag to his lapel, and he enjoyed the better view down her shirt.

"The girls are in good form today. Any special reason?" He tried to feign innocence at his question but the glimmer in his eyes gave him away.

She pulled away from him and walked away with a shake of her head, already regretting having told him yes. Now he would make little comments for the rest of their lives. He was going to be impossible.

House ambled his way into the room and stopped right behind her, doing the same thing she was…scouting for a table. Simultaneously both eyed the same one and both began walking towards it. Both had their own reasons for choosing this table, House's being that it was the farthest away from the stage and Cuddy's that it was the farthest away from any other table, thus giving them privacy so that House could say his little comments without receiving any glares. It was a win-win situation in both of their opinions.

Neither were surprised the other had chosen the same table, after all, they did think alike and knew each other well. She knew he would want the farthest and he knew she would try to keep him away from normal people. Being normal was overrated in his opinion anyway.

They settled in and got out what each thought was necessary. House took out his PSP and iPod while Cuddy went the normal route and grabbed a pad of paper and some pens and pencils. Neither paid much attention to the other and got lost in their own little universe. Cuddy began thinking up some possible dress options for her and the type of chapel she wanted. House just played his games and listened to his music. He had already figured out what he was going to do. All he needed to do now was go to the stores but he figured that Cuddy might get pissed off if he went at that very moment.

Out of nowhere, a man cleared his throat, "Ahem."

Neither occupant looked up, not caring about whomever it was that was trying to get their attention. House also figured that the only person important enough for him to pause his game for was Cuddy, and she would most likely take the game out of his hands to get his attention anyway. Besides, she definitely had a nicer voice than _that_.

The man tried three more times to get attention by clearing his voice. On the last attempt he did manage to get House to respond. "There are some cough drops over by the front desk."

That was all he said though and the two doctors from PPTH just kept right on doing what they were before. The man became even more irritated.

"Excuse me, but you are sitting at my table. Would you kindly get up and MOVE?"

Slowly House looked around the table for a reserved sign, knowing he would find none. "Sorry, you must be mistaken." And with that, he turned back to his game and kept right on playing as if nothing had occurred.

"I _always_ sit at this table. Everyone knows this," he huffed at them. _'Not only does Greg House think he can come to __**my**__ conference, but now he thinks he can take my table too? Who does he think he is?'_ "Move, Greg!" he practically yelled.

Not even looking up from his video game, House answered. "How's 'bout, no."

A hotel employee came up to them after noticing the disturbance. "Is everything all right here, sirs? Ma'am?" She looked around at all of them, trying to clue in on what was happening by the looks on their faces. Of course, Cuddy was the least helpful as she had yet to acknowledge anything was happening.

"Yup! Everything is just dandy. We were just getting reacquainted. You know how we doctors are," House piped in. He knew how much it would bother the other doctor and he just couldn't help it.

"Reacquainted?" the man said in disbelief. "These two have made themselves comfortable at _my_ table. Everyone _knows_ this is my table. You need to make them get up and go somewhere else."

She looked down at the table, and just like House, she looked for a sign reading 'Reserved'. Unlike House though, she did it sincerely. She looked back up and discreetly read all their names off their badges.

"Doctor House, was there a reserved card on this table when you and Doctor Cuddy arrived here?"

He just smirked at his nemesis. "Nope."

By now Cuddy was finally paying attention, though she wasn't the least bit worried that they would have to move. If there was one thing she could be sure House was good at, besides correct diagnostics, it was getting his way. Especially when he was right.

This was getting pretty funny. Maybe this wedding was going to pay off after all. If they had gotten this reaction out of him by just taking his table, imagine what marriage would do?

The employee turned back to the doctor and continued, "I am sorry then, Dr. Mouse, there is nothing I can do here. There are no claims to these seats so I cannot force them to leave."

"The name is House, not Mouse," the man corrected her.

She frowned in confused, "I thought he was House." She pointed to Gregory House.

House decided to butt in. "Oh, I am Dr. House. Gregory House, that is. He's also a House, unfortunately. Robert House."

"Oh, I am sorry then Dr. House. Your name is a bit hard to read what with the food stains on it." She was tired and figured she couldn't get in trouble for telling the truth.

Her statement caused a smirk from both Cuddy and House, who recognized an insult when they heard one. After all, Robert _was_ a bit on the heavy side.

"That's alright," House said, "He acts like a mouse most of the time anyway." Turning to Cuddy, he spoke with hand gestures as if he were speaking to a child, "Though I think mice are smarter."

"_Steve McQueen_ is smarter."

He was about to agree with her but stopped short, "Are you insulting Steve here? Because I couldn't tell."

Cuddy rolled her eyes in patented Cuddy fashion and stated, "No, House. Your rat's reputation is still intact."

Robert House grew tired of being kept out of the conversation. This was mostly because he was being insulted and the two main speakers were so quick with their comebacks that no one could get a word in edge wise. He turned to the woman and, rather brusquely, said, "Aren't you going to do something about this? Am I going to have to take matters into my own hands or is this hotel not capable of dealing with one of these conflicts?"

The employee was also growing tired. The only difference was that she was growing tired of having to listen to Robert going on and on about rights he did not have. For once it was not Greg House who was getting on someone's nerves, but Rob House. "No sir, I have already told you that there is nothing I or any other person can do here. There is no assigned seating at this conference and therefore any doctor can sit wherever he or she pleases, so long as no one gets there first. Since there was nothing indicating that someone was sitting here before them, these seats were fair game."

"Now, you can either join them or sit somewhere else. If you choose to sit elsewhere, I will be happy to accommodate you with a table that is approximately the same distance from the podium as this one."

Cuddy and House had once again lost interest in the man before them. They knew he would never willingly sit with them and knew they were safe from being moved. Each went back into their own little worlds, waiting anxiously for the noise currently being made to disappear.

After 10 minutes Robert House still had not quieted down and was drawing a crowd. With a look from Cuddy, House decided that it was enough and actually stood to make his point. Even with his bum leg, his height was impressive and could always frighten this man. "Robert, just go already. Go sit somewhere else. You lost! Get it? Now go, you don't want to miss all the excitement do you? The first crackpot is on stage and I know _I_ don't want to miss it."

He really could care less about any of the speakers at this thing. Just because they said they found the cure to cancer, it didn't mean it was real. Besides, he'd read all of these _doctor's_ papers and they were crap. No, he just needed to get rid of that idiot and he knew Robert couldn't resist sucking up to these jackasses.

Cuddy, of course, knew all of this and just looked on with an amused expression. This is what he had been like in college, not that it was much different from what he was like now. But, beating on Robert had always been one of her fondest memories. Well, it never did measure up to that summer she and House spent on that cruise down to Brazil, but hey, what did?

'_Stop thinking about those things, Lisa. It won't bring any good.'_

No, thinking about that month they spent together would only bring up memories that she did not want brought up, especially now with the wedding. This was a time where she should be trying to pull away from House emotionally, not open up old wounds he had created.

Robert was still mad. He made an odd sort of huffing sound and stomped away. He was peeved not to be sitting at 'his' table, but he could not miss Dr. Micha Taylor's speech. The man had come so far in cancer research…no he couldn't do that. _'Damn you, Greg! If only you hadn't come to this conference. Damn you and your ability to ruin my life!'_

House just smirked as he walked away. Yeah, he might think himself the big Mr. Hotshot, but Greg House was still smarter and quicker, mentally anyway. He turned to make some comment to Cuddy but was shushed before he could open his mouth. "You may not want to hear this guy, but I do. Go back to your PSP or turn on your iPod, I don't care. Just don't make any kind of noise. Remember that I can still call off the wedding if I really want to. That power is still in my hands and you know it. Now shush!"

He could only nod and turn back around to face the table. After all, once Cuddy made a threat like this she meant business. The stuff she said at work was only enough to get him to go to the clinic. Whenever it got to her personal life, what she said was law. If she made up her mind there was no changing it, and now that she said yes, House could only hope he wouldn't mess it up. The wedding was tonight. He looked at his watch and rolled his eyes. He had a long time to behave, and he'd have to start now.

What did he get himself into?

Tomorrow, on the other hand, would be a new day, and by then he would be married. Anything would be fair game.

'_Oh, yeah, Cuddy watch out because while I annoy the hell out of old Robbie-boy, you're gonna get your fair share too. And be careful because before you know it, you're gonna be in love with me and you're not gonna know how it happened.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** So, this is turning out much longer than I expected it to be. In this chapter I have made this story into a crossover with CSI:LV. For those of you who don't know the show then don't worry because you will be able to follow just as if it were another new character. If there is anything you don't know, feel free to ask. For those of you who are grillows/purejoy fans, well then this is just going to be a fun experience for all of you…mariel and mj, this is for you girls.

On with the show…

**Chapter 9**

After the conference closed for the day at around 3:30pm, Cuddy and House went their separate ways. Each knew the tasks they were supposed to accomplish. Cuddy went after a dress and chapel, while House needed to get rings and a tux. He also had some secret plans of his own that needed to be made.

Cuddy decided that the first order of business was finding the right dress. This, she knew, would take longer than finding the right chapel because if she hadn't found one by ten o'clock they could always use the one at the hotel.

Before heading out, she had asked one of the girls at the receptions desk for a list of stores that sold wedding dresses. The girl had happily provided her with 20 names and addresses. She had also offered one of the hotel limos to drive her around. Cuddy took the offer, the idea of paying a cab to take her through Vegas having been a horrible one.

So far, she had been to seven stores. Her feet ached, she was hungry and she was not any closer to finding the right dress. It wasn't for lack of trying or lack of dresses either. Each shop she had offered such beautiful pieces that Cuddy was temped to buy some of them just because of their beauty. None of them called to her the way she had hoped they would.

She was looking for something that would make House stop in his tracks and take a second, third and fourth look at her. She wanted the dress to be 'The One", but none of them were. That was why it was with boredom that she stepped into the eighth store.

There was nothing very special about this store compared to the others. It was actually the least ostentatious of all the ones she had visited so far. Cuddy walked through the store and carelessly looked at the dresses available. Occasionally she would pick one out, look at herself in the mirror, then put it back because of one fault or another.

In her perusal she encountered a redhead and her daughter. The mother was trying to get the girl to buy something, but the girl, being a teenager, disagreed with everything she said.

"Linds, look at this one. I think it would look beautiful on you."

The girl looked at her mother and stuck her finger in her mouth, pretending to puke. Lisa had to agree, the dress would not look at all good with the girl's complexion.

The mother looked over at Cuddy and asked, "What do you think then?"

She was taken aback, but had the courtesy not to show it. She went over to another wall and found one of the dresses she had discarded earlier. She brought it over to the other women with a smile on.

"This one brings out the color in your eyes." And in a whisper to the mother said, "And it is cheaper and leaves nothing hanging out."

The girl's face lit up, "That's perfect. I'm gonna go try it on."

The woman shook her head as the teen disappeared behind a curtain. "I have been trying to get her to try something for two hours already. What is your secret?"

Cuddy laughed as the two turned to look at dresses again. "Oh, no secret. I just remember what it was like for me at that age. Anything my mother suggested was terrible but if someone else said the same thing, it was perfect."

"Well, thank you. I'm Catherine, by the way and the hormonal creature is Lindsay," she said extending her hand.

"Lisa," she chuckled.

The two continued looking at dresses until a shout for 'Mom' came from the dressing rooms. Both women made her way over after Catherine's invitation of "It was your choice after all."

Upon their first inspection, it was decided that Cuddy did indeed have good taste. Lindsay looked wonderful in the dress, just like a teenager should look; her innocence still obvious, but with an air of maturity.

"Baby, you look beautiful," her mother gushed while playing with her hair.

"Do you think Gil will like it?"

"How could he not love his butterfly when she looks this fabulous?"

Cuddy watched the exchange between mother and daughter with a pang in her heart. She and Catherine did not seem to be that far apart in age, and yet Catherine had a teenage daughter and she didn't even have ring on her finger.

'_That'll change tonight though__,'_ her conscious told her. It wouldn't be the same though. She just couldn't see it coming from this marriage, especially since she knew House could never feel any true affection for her.

"Is Gil her boyfriend?" Cuddy asked once Lindsay had gone back into change again.

This made Catherine smile softly, "No, Gil is my fiancé actually. That is actually why we are here, trying to find a bridesmaid dress for Linds."

"How funny, I'm here for the same thing, sort of. I'm actually looking for a wedding dress myself."

The blond woman became excited. "Oh that is wonderful. Have you set a date yet?"

Cuddy smiled sadly, but tried to keep up the appearance a happy bride. "Yes we have. Tonight, in fact."

Catherine caught on that she wasn't too happy with the turn out. "What's wrong? You don't sound as excited as you should on the day of your wedding."

"Well…under normal circumstances, I guess I would be more enthusiastic, but these are anything but normal circumstances." She paused and looked at the dress in her hand in thought. "The problem really isn't with whom I am marrying, more the why I am marrying him."

Catherine moved closer to her, feeling that this wasn't a conversation Lisa would want the entire world to hear. "Exactly why are you getting married then? I take it isn't because you are both so in love that you decided to elope to Vegas."

Cuddy laughed quietly. "No, definitely not the reason for this marriage. It is really a dumb reason to get married, but the truth is that I can't seem to say no to that man."

For some reason Cuddy could not help confiding in this woman. There was no reason for her to trust her with her innermost battle, but maybe the fact that she did not know who she was, and vice-versa, made it easier.

"It is really a very long story, but I will just give you the Reader's Digest version. We are getting married to annoy this man that my fiancé, man that sounds weird coming from my mouth, cannot stand. I can't stand him either, but he has it worse than I do. I thought it would be easier, but ever since we cooked up this scheme to bomb the man, I seem to be the one getting hit the worst. I have to keep reminding myself that I am not supposed to feel anything and this is all fake, but the further the plans get, the more I find myself dreaming of waking up to his arms around me and to having him hold me at night or play the piano for me. The worst part of it all is that while I am completely in love with him, I know that he doesn't feel anything for me."

"Tell me about him." Catherine wanted to know more about this man who seemed to make this apparently stable woman turn into mush.

"How to explain House…he's just so many things. For one, he's the most sarcastic person I know and no matter who you are, he will tell you exactly what he thinks about you. He says he doesn't care about his patients, but he does. When he thinks no one is looking he will go and do something good just for the heck of it. Of course, he can also be a pain in the ass, and he usually is. He will wreak havoc in the hospital, just because he likes to irritate me and get me all riled up."

Catherine was a bit confused. "Is that where you work, the hospital? I've never seen you at Dessert Palms."

"Oh no, we're not from around here. We live and work in Princeton, New Jersey at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. We're in town for the AMA conference, where we had to meet up with that infernal man who is the reason why we are getting married, today."

"My, I really thought I had it tough. I'm sorry. You said that he does things just to irritate you. Are you in the same department as him?"

Cuddy smiled again. "Oh no, he's a diagnostician and I am an endocrinologist, but at PPTH I am the Dean of Medicine and I run the free clinic. House is one my department heads, the most troublesome actually."

"Ah, so your situation is a reversal of mine. Gil is my supervisor at the crime lab. We're CSIs. Of course, even though he is supposedly my superior, I still manage to do his job and mine a lot of times. Sometimes I swear that the only reason he still hasn't lost his head is because it is screwed on to this body."

"I can understand. My head of oncology is the same way."

The two women shared a laugh. It was nice to connect to someone outside of work and both felt lighter for it. When Lindsay came back, Catherine was hit with an idea. "Why don't I help you pick out a dress?"

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that. It would be too much of an imposition." Cuddy refused as politely as she could. She barely knew the woman and already she was taking on the role of a best friend.

"What imposition? Besides, I offered and you look like you could use some help." Catherine reinforced her decision. Once she decided to do something, no one could stop her.

"All right, when you put it that way, how could I refuse? I really am having the worst time trying to find something suitable."

"Well then, allow me."

Cuddy still couldn't believe how easy it had been to befriend this woman. They had barely known each other half an hour and she already knew her darkest secret. For some reason Cuddy felt as if she had known her all her life. The ease with which they had taken to each other was quite refreshing. The only other person this had ever happened with was House, and everyone already knew how _that_ had turned out.

HUDDY HUDDY HUDDY HUDDY HUDDY 

In another part of town, House was having some problems of his own. Finding a tuxedo had been easy enough, finding a rental that fit his frame was another thing entirely. In the end, he wound up purchasing one, figuring that he would wear it to the next function his 'blushing bride' made him attend.

'_Blushing bride__. Ha!'_ he thought.

The one thing he decided to change in the outfit was the whole black bow-tie. He needed some color in his life after all. When he saw a red one with black and white dice all over it, he knew it was perfect. What better way to have a Vegas wedding than with a lucky dice bow-tie. Besides, he could always argue the point that no one would believe Cuddy had gotten him into any kind of tuxedo without some sort of compromise. It would work nicely and he would keep up, or rather down, his image.

When it came to finding the perfect rings, on the other hand, he was not having any such luck. Maybe the dice weren't lucky after all.

"_Why is this so hard? They're just rings, dammit!'_

He knew the answer to that question. He was looking for the perfect ring for Lisa Cuddy and this ring had to be one that she would fall in love with instantly. Not only that, but it also had to show her that he really did have a romantic side and that he might actually have some kind of feelings for her.

The horrible part of searching for a ring for her was that no matter how many he looked at, some so expensive that he couldn't think of anyone but Bill Gates who would be able to afford them, they all paled when he compared them to the beauty that was his Cuddy.

They were all flawed in some way; too big, too small, too gaudy, too cheap looking, too this too that….too generic. He needed something original and that no one else would have because that was Cuddy, original and unique. She was only his and no one else had anyone like her. All others paled in comparison, just like all the rings.

Already annoyed that this was taking so long, he walked into another jewelry store. This one was much smaller than all the other ones he had visited before. A chime above the door tinkled as he walked in and he was instantly hit with a feeling of being at home, but for the life of him, House could not pinpoint exactly why.

He had to admit that the décor was nice with all the stands made out of a deep mahogany and the deep wine colored velvet curtains that separated the two sides of the shop.

The display cases held a large assortment of items ranging from bracelets and rings, to necklaces and pendants. They were all beautifully crafted and made with fine taste. House liked what he saw here more than at any of the other places he had been to.

He walked around, peering over the glass cases every once in a while when something caught his eye. He was just about to call it quits when an older gentleman appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hello sir, may I be of assistance?" the man asked politely, with an air of wisdom and authority about him.

House was taken aback by his presence. Usually he was the one commanding the room's attention, not anyone else. He could not help but think that this might just be someone who could beat him at his own game.

"Um, I don't think so. You see, I am looking for an engagement ring and you don't seem to have any out here."

The man smiled knowingly. "That's true. I keep all engagement and wedding rings in the back. I find that it makes the choosing process all the more personal."

House shrugged. "All right then, I would like to take a look at some."

"Most certainly. Right this way, sir." The man preceded House through a small opening in one of the massive curtains. On the other side, House was once again mesmerized by the taste and beauty of the decorations.

The décor of the, even smaller, back room was, if possible, even better than that of the front part of the store. The feelings of warmth, welcoming and love were even more pronounced here.

There were two sturdy wooden chairs sitting in front of a mahogany desk like table. Behind it, there were a few rows of small cases holding, what House assumed to be, the rings.

"Please, have a seat while I pull out a couple of these trays for you to have a look." He indicated to one of the two available and House had a seat in the closest one. Truth be told, his leg was beginning to hurt.

The old man looked at House for a second before deciding on a case in the far off corner. He'd been doing this job for many, many moons now and he had a sort of gift for it. He could see that this man, even though he did a very good job at hiding it, was truly in love with whomever he was shopping for. He could also tell the type of man he was and knew the type of woman she must be.

"Here sir, try these."

House's eyes went to the tray the old man had laid on the table. His eyes traveled over the metal before him. The first one to catch his eyes was a silver piece with diamonds and emeralds. It would look beautiful on Cuddy's finger, but it wasn't the perfect ring for her. It didn't show the power she had nor did it really emphasize her beauty the way he wanted this ring to do. It just wasn't THE RING.

The next ring he found was a male ring. I had Celtic designs and was very manly. When he saw its female counterpart he nearly tossed the things back. There was no way he would insult Cuddy's finger with it.

The gentleman watched the entire process with a smile on his face. When he decided that House was finished, he removed the tray and replaced it with another. Upon seeing the look on House's face, he knew he had made the right choice, yet again.

His eagle eyes zeroed in on a three-ring platinum set. The engagement ring was thin with a heart shaped stone, the color of Cuddy's eyes, surrounded by two rows of extremely tiny diamonds.

'_One for each of the years we've known each other__,'_ thought House.

It was perfect, absolutely perfect.

While Cuddy's fit in perfectly with the engagement ring, House's was a bit different. It was about three times the thickness with eighteen diamonds, larger than the ones on Cuddy's ring, going round it.

This was the set he was buying, no matter the cost. He indicated to the shop-keeper that he had made his choice.

"A fine decision you've made, quite fine. It is actually one of the very few sets I have which were not made by me. I bought that specific one from a Scottish Lord in the sixties. You are the first to take any interest in it."

House wasn't really interested in the history behind the ring. He just wanted to pay for the ring and get out of there. He'd yet to make dinner reservations and he still had to find a decent restaurant.

"If I may inquire, what made you choose it?"

House tilted his head. He had no idea how to answer that. Why _did_ he choose these rings? He'd seen bunches like them, but none of them seemed to _fit_.

"I honestly don't know. It is just perfect for her. The heart is the color of her eyes and it is the perfect size and shape for her hands. I really don't know…it just is. I can't explain it."

"Good, that is a good answer." The man smiled and shook his head.

'_Wow, this man really is a nut job,'_ was the only thing House could think of.

"You see," he continued, "these rings are special. From what the man who I bought them from told me, they were made to be given to the creator's best friend, whom he'd fallen in love with. They'd been friends for 18 years before he decided to tell her his feelings. That is why there are eighteen stones in each ring, so that they would remember.

"Unfortunately, he never got the chance to give them to her. He was sent to war, where he was wounded in the leg and bled to death in the battle field. He'd told a friend of theirs of his intentions, and when he died his friend told the young woman.

"The woman was devastated, but instead of doing what most did in circumstances of the like, she blessed the rings. She wished that whomever the rings fell to, the couple would not suffer the same heartache she had, and would get to keep their love for all eternity.

"It is quite a beautiful story."

House kept quiet, lost in his thoughts. This ring really was beyond perfect. The similarities between the story of the rings and his own life were too great. He'd been in love with Cuddy since college. Maybe it really is fate for them to be together.

He paid the man and exited the shop. From now on, he was definitely going to come here for all his jewelry needs.

Screw the expense of flying cross country.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I need to thank my wonderful BETA HouseAddiction for the work she did on this piece… Had you really working on this one, huh? Sorry for it being so late again but I really don't have time with work…and I am sorry to say that it will only get worse from here on out……I am taking the college entrance exams this year and I need to study a whole hell of a lot so my writing time will be cut short. I thank all of you who have come this far with me…I hope you won't be disappointed.

**Chapter 10**

Cuddy went in search of a chapel. For this task she enlisted the help of Catherine, who knew the strip very well due to her current and previous job. After getting rid of the limo and dropping Lindsay off at home, they directed themselves to the main chapel area of Vegas.

"So," began Catherine, "tell me about this Greg of yours. How did you meet?"

Cuddy smirked as she remembered. "There's no big romantic tale there."

Catherine took her eyes off the road to narrow them at Lisa. "Yeah, and I'm a virgin. Come on, give!"

"All right…"

**FLASHBACK**

It was October and Michigan was showing the season change proudly. The temperature had dropped and the leaves were following suite.

The freshmen were finally falling into the step of things and the seniors were falling out. Everything was as it should be.

For Lisa Cuddy, first year med student, everything was wonderful. She loved every minute of it. All her classes were interesting. Her professors were great and even the rumors sounded exciting. One in particular had her intrigued. Gregory House, the sarcastic third year med student who had walked into class his first year and known more than the teacher about the subject. He was a legend; he was a God; he was the school jackass, and he knew it.

There wasn't one student who didn't want to meet him. Some feared him, some hated him, but most of all, they respected and wanted to be like him…until they actually met him that is.

Lisa Cuddy was no exception. She dreamed of meeting him to ask him so many questions. It wasn't everyday one had the opportunity to talk to a genius, and a genius he was.

As luck would have it, the one party she decided to attend was the same one he went to. She wasn't a social butterfly, and although she did enjoy the occasional beer or Cosmo, she wasn't the type to go out every weekend as her friends did. This was the second party she had attended in all her college years.

She grabbed her drink and sat at a couch, watching as her friends made fools of themselves all in the name of 'fun'. Little did she know that the entire time she was being watched. Greg House's attention was drawn to her the moment she walked through the door. It wasn't just her physical beauty which caught his eye. There was no denying it though. No, what made him interested was the way she held herself, as if she was better than those around her and she knew it. She didn't care what anyone thought about her and she didn't join in on any of the games and craziness around her. She just observed.

He sidled up to her on the couch and took up people-watching with feigned disinterest.

"So, what's your excuse for not joining in on all the _fun_ going on out there?"

She looked at him, stunned that someone was talking to her. She didn't stay quite for too long though and quickly replied. "I was dragged here by my deranged friends. You?"

"Free food and booze." And to emphasize his point he took a drink from his Long Neck, ending with an "ahhh" for emphasis.

She nodded.

The two med students sat next to each other and drank in companionable silence for about an hour. That was how long it took for one of Cuddy's friends to pass out and require a ride home. They didn't voice their goodbyes; there was no need. They only shared a look and small nod.

From then on, Cuddy started attending parties, in the hopes to see him again. They met each other at the odd party and kept to the unspoken agreement made at the first. They would somehow manage to find each other and spend the night drinking beer in each other's company until one of Cuddy's friends was ready to go home.

One day, after they'd each had a few beers, House struck up a conversation as they watched the latest show of human ingenuity. "Twenty bucks says the blond kid'll go down first."

She tilted her head. "You may have something there. Personally, I'd go for the jock. He's had quite a few already." She took the bet. It was only twenty bucks after all.

Less than two minutes later the blond kid passed out. House grinned victoriously. "You owe me twenty bucks." He put his hands forward. "Pay up."

As he said that, another group was setting up. Cuddy shook her head, "Double or nothing on the redhead."

House laughed. "You have got to be kidding me. The kid hasn't had anything all night. The one next to him can barely stand anymore. This is easier than taking candy from a baby."

Cuddy smiled knowingly. "We'll see."

From somewhere someone shouted go. Ten seconds later the redhead fell.

He was bewildered. "What the hell? How did you know he was going to fall? He was perfectly NOT drunk at all, not even tipsy."

"You're right; he hadn't drunk anything all night. He also hadn't eaten anything all night. The guy can't hold his liquor normally, and with no food in his stomach? Please. Now cough up my money."

"Nuh uh." He shook his head. "You cheated."

"Noooo, I observed. There is a difference. Give me my money." She held out her hand.

He narrowed his eyes on her, trying to find a weak spot. He found only impatience and mirth.

"Come on, you lost. Fork it over."

Rolling his eyes he reached for his wallet. "You know, you must be really broke if you are so obsessed about 40 bucks."

"No, I just want what's mine."

He placed two bills in her hand. She looks over them and puts her hand back out. "Now, give me the other half."

He chuckled. "Can't get anything past you, huh? Here."

"Thank you."

They went back to people-watching, making the odd derogatory comment about one or the other. By the end of the night they had exchanged phone numbers and were already planning on meeting for a movie the following weekend.

**END****FLASHBACK**

"…we went out a few times and eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend. Then he left for Johns Hopkins and that was the end of that. We met again many years later when he had a problem in his leg and came to my hospital. I wound up giving him a job and at that point too much had happened and he was with someone else."

"Wow! What happened to the other woman?"

Lisa shook her head. "She couldn't handle him I guess. There was a lot of passion, but not enough love. With House you have to really love him and take him for all he is, otherwise you can't stand him. She wanted him to change and he won't do that for anyone."

Catherine understood. "Yeah, I can see that. The guy I married was a total jerk and I tried to change him. I _thought_ I could change him. Then I caught him in bed with a friend of mine."

Lisa winced. "That hurts. I'm guessing that you met Gil around that time."

She laughed, "Before that even. He's the one who got me interested in forensics. If it wasn't for him I might still be dancing for a living."

"You danced?" Cuddy was impressed. She couldn't even do the electric slide and thought that anyone who could move in any graceful way was amazing.

"Yeah, but not classical; erotic." Catherine raised her eyebrows and made Cuddy blush.

"Oh."

"Don't be embarrassed, I'm not. It paid the bills and put food on the table. If it weren't for that I wouldn't have been able to put myself through college."

They continued sharing stories about their lives until they arrived at a chapel. They had visited eight so far and Cuddy was about to say, 'What the hell? I'm in Vegas. I might as well be married by an Elvis.' But at that point her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, so you haven't been abducted by aliens."

"We're in Vegas, not Roswell, House."

"I never said they were real aliens, I might have been talking about the Klingons or Vulcans from those Trekkie chapels."

"What?"

"Didn't you ever watch Star Trek? Where did you grow up Cuddy, Nowheresville, Iowa?"

"You know exactly where I grew up, and I had better things to do than waste my time watching absurd TV shows. Although I know it's in your character to call me just to bother me, I have a feeling there was an actual purpose to this phone call, so what is it? Did you forget how to use the remote again?"

"I just wanted to know if there was actually going to _be_ a wedding tonight because there is this really **awesome** special on Playboy tonight about the playgirls, and let me tell you, they're just cute as a button."

"This is what you called to bother me with? If you as much as _think_ about ordering any porn on that TV in our room, I will kick you all the way back to PPTH."

How could one person be so infuriating? How? That's all she wanted to know.

"Relax, I was just playing. But seriously, should I get ready or just go to bed?"

"Get ready, I'll tell you the chapel later and the time. I'm heading into one now to see how it is."

"You still haven't found one? Good God, woman, why is this so difficult"

"Goodbye, House."

She hung up on him. 'Oh my God; where am I going to get ready?'

"Catherine, would it be a terrible imposition if I asked to get ready at your place?"

"No, of course not, Lindsay and I would love it."

"Thank you. I had completely forgotten that I couldn't go back to the hotel. As much as I know this isn't a real wedding, I still want to stun House."

Catherine smiled knowingly. She hadn't met this Greg House yet, but she had a feeling that he wasn't as bad as he was made out to be, especially where Lisa was concerned.

"Great, let's go in."

The inside of the building was nothing like Lisa thought it would be. The floor was tiled with beautiful white Italian marble, which made the cream colored walls, with their tasteful designs, stand out. There were red velvet curtains covering the windows and leading into other rooms. Full-bloom scarlet roses were scattered throughout the room, giving the place a very romantic atmosphere.

Blonde and Brunette walked over to what they assumed was the receptions desk and were met by a girl who couldn't be older than 16 years old. The girl, whose nametag read Stephanie, greeted them with a much too bubbly attitude.

"Hello there and welcome to Valentine's True Love Chapel. How can I service you?"

'_Let's get __down to business then,'_ Lisa thought before explaining to Stephanie exactly what they wanted.

They spent half an hour at the chapel deciding everything that she wanted for the wedding. In the end, she was quite pleased with the results. She would get married that very same day at 10:30 pm. Catherine would be her Maid of Honor and Lindsay would the flower girl. There would be a photographer and a video-man recording the ceremony.

Everything would be great! At least, that was what she hoped. Now it was time to call House to tell him what was going on.

The phone rang about three times before it was answered. "Las Vegas Morgue, we make house calls. How can I dissect you today?"

"Y incisions only, please." _Did I just say that?_ "I got the time and place that we're getting married."

"Don't you think we're going too fast here? I mean, we haven't even met yet, though your voice does sound kind of sexy."

"House?" _'Holy shit! I think actually called the city morgue.'_

The voice on the other end sounded amused. "No, ma'am, this is Nick Stokes speaking. Can I help you with something?"

By the look on Lisa's face, Catherine noticed that this was in fact NOT Greg House. "Who is it?" she whispered.

Lisa covered the mouth piece and answered her. "I called the city morgue by mistake."

"Oh? Who answered?"

"A Nick Stokes I think it was." She crinkled her eyebrows. "Why?"

Catherine smiled, "Gimme the phone."

"O.K." The phone was passed over and Catherine began talking with her team member. "Hey Nicky, what are you doing at work already?"

"Cath?"

"One and only! My friend misdialed and got you guys instead."

"Oh, Gil called me in for a D.B. in the desert. All of day shift has mysteriously come down with food poisoning."

"Oh, now Ecklie must be happy with that. Who did it this time, or was it a group effort?"

"Now why would you think that one of _us_ would ever do _anything_ like that? We couldn't hurt our brothers in arms that way."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you said last time too, so I take it was a group effort this time. You just better hope Grissom doesn't get wind of this or you know how he'll punish you."

"I think we're in the clear since he was the one who gave us the idea."

"Just wait till I get my hands on him. Is he there, by any chance, or are you going solo on this one?"

"I'm going solo, but there was another case he's here for."

"Let me talk to him a second."

Throughout the conversation Catherine had with Nick, Lisa was able to gather that they worked together and that they had managed to do something to someone, and by the sounds of it, they had done a good job.

"Hey babe, working hard?"

"In a manner of speaking, Doc is doing all the work as I stand by and watch. What's up?"

"We have a wedding to go to tonight, so wrap up whatever you can and get one of the kids to do anything that is left over on that case."

The man on the other end paused, "Whose wedding? I am presuming it isn't anyone from the team. You didn't change your mind and decide that eloping really is the best option did you?" He was still hopeful that she would give up on the church wedding idea.

"No, I will not elope, I promised Lindsay and my mother. I made friends with this doctor from Jersey today and she invited me to her wedding tonight. You're coming, so your tux better be clean."

"Fine, text me the details later, love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye." He was about to hang up and remembered something. "This is one of those couples things you keep telling me about, isn't it?"

Catherine had to laugh at his lack of enthusiasm. He really did hate fusses. "Yes, and you will be there with bells on."

She hung up and handed the phone back to Lisa. "That saved me a phone call."

"I take it that the man who answered is one of your colleagues?" She still couldn't get over her embarrassment. How she wished that had been House, it would have been so much simpler and less painful had it been House.

"Yeah, Nicky; he's a sweetheart, but had you not been getting married he would have gotten your number by the end of the call."

"O.K. Now let me try calling House again. Hopefully this time I will get the number right."

She did get it right and soon she was fighting the urge to smile at his crazy ideas about the wedding. She managed to get him to settle down long enough to give him the address and the time to be there.

"I don't think you could have found a cheesier place if you had planned to. What the hell is up with that name? I feel like I am back in elementary school."

"It was the best I found. Had I left it up to you, we would be getting married at the hotel in their Roman Theater by a Zeus. I don't want any characters performing my wedding, fake or otherwise. This has to look real and Rob knows that I would never go for an Elvis themed wedding; he tried that once, remember?"

House grumbled unintelligently about idiots stealing his ideas. They said goodbye and each were off again to do what needed to be done for the night.

House made sure that everything was set up. The only thing missing was the limousine, which he could reserve now. He picked up his cane and made his way down to speak to the receptionist, who turned out to be the same man who had checked them in.

"I'd like to reserve a black limo for the entire night, starting at 9:30."

"I'm sorry sir; we appear to be all out of limousines at the moment. Try back later," he answered curtly.

House turned around and screamed at the top of his lungs. "The hotel is on fire!!!"

Everyone in the lobby started to panic and run around, trying to get out of the building. He turned back to the counter and the man had a look of shock on his face.

"Was that completely necessary?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was 'Lie to the Guests' time, my mistake."

"I will take another look."

"Why don't cha?"

The receptionist had a scowl on his face as he looked up the available limos to use at the specified time.

"Limo three is at your disposal. Would you like the charge to be put on the room or a personal credit card?" the receptionist droned.

He really could not stand people who were willing to cheat on their spouses.

"A personal credit card which I will give the number to at my check out, actually from now on I would like everything reserved for this room to not be put on the room's bill. I will be paying for everything myself."

"Of course you are. Is there anything specific you would like stocked in the limousine's mini-bar?" This man wanted his wife to find out. That was the only explanation; disgusting!

House thought for a moment. Should he try and get her drunk on the way home and then have his way with her? Nah! "Just champagne and scotch."

"Of course, _sir_. Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Your limo will be parked out front starting at 9:25. Your name will be with the driver."

"Good," was all House said as walked away; he didn't really feel like thanking the man for doing his job.

Besides, Greg House never thanked anyone for anything……


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hello again all! I must – once again – apologize for the delay in this chapter. I had very stumbling blocks and couldn't get it out earlier. I will tell you this… I hope that this chapter will hold you all over for a long time because I don't think that I will be able to update for an even longer interval. Please be kind in… read and review. )

Oh, and thank you to HA… I know there were probably quite a few mistakes in this and you're a doll!!

Chapter 11

Cuddy now had less than 45 minutes to get to the chapel for the wedding. This was turning into a nightmare. All she needed to do was get dressed, but she was getting some serious cold feet.

"Snap out of it, Lisa. When you get back to Princeton you'll just say that it was a drunken thing and get an annulment. Nothing to it right?" She was questioning herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was ready and Catherine had pinned her hair up for her.

She looked at the dress hanging by the dresser. It was truly a beautiful dress and she had spent a fortune on it. All she could hope for now was that House liked it, even if it was just a little. Judging by the low cut neckline, he was going to drool all over her.

Slowly she got dressed, mindful of the thin straps and the delicate hem. She felt like a princess putting on her gowns for a royal ball that her parents were throwing her, where she would meet Prince Charming and fall madly in love, and live happily ever after….yeah, like that was likely to come true. She knew exactly who was throwing the bash and that happily ever afters were foreign terms when dealing with House, never mind that he was so far away from being a prince, much less… charming. Even though she had stopped picturing herself getting married, she couldn't help the butterflies from beginning their dance through her stomach.

Lisa caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and her breath hitched in her throat. Even she had to admit that she looked stunning. She always knew there was something about a bride that made her look radiant and now she knew what it was…she was feeling it at that very moment…it was love, and Lisa Cuddy was not going to admit that anytime soon.

She looked down at her ring finger and caressed it gently. In a few minutes she would have a physical reminder of her plans…and she was actually going to be someone's family from that point on. She hadn't been a part of a family for who knows how long and to think that he would start being a legitimate family member again was a strange idea. She was going to become a wife to House, and even though she knew it was only temporary, she was going to have to act accordingly for a bit and what was that going to do to her?

"This is the life you chose for yourself, Lisa. Now that you've made your bed, you've gotta lie in it." At least the groom was someone she truly did respect and called a friend…even if he didn't know it…yet.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" She knew the answer to that question. Whenever it was anything involving her personal life it was always the same…House. He made her do things she never thought she would do, give up and take up thing she never thought she would. He just had that effect on her and she couldn't deny him anything.

She couldn't help being weak around him because he just made her feel secure and like nothing else mattered. Maybe Don had been right; maybe she was only ever alive when she was with him.

Her musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Catherine holding some things in her hand.

"I don't think I can do this."

Catherine just smiled and lied the objects on the vanity. "Tell me something. When you wake up in the morning, who is the first person you think about?"

"House. I need to start thinking about the latest thing he has or will do to the hospital."

"And when you go to sleep?"

"The same infuriating man, for the same reason too. I don't know how he does it."

"What about during the day, where do your thoughts wander?"

"The clinic, but only because I have a certain doctor who hates completing his hours and I always wind up having to chase him down."

"And that doctor would be…"

"House, but I do have to chase Wilson too. Though that is usually because some nurse or another has caught his eye and he decides to slip away to some room and smooch."

"What about when you're feeling down or upset about something, anything, who is the one person you can count on to cheer you up and help you feel better? Who knows you better than you know yourself, and who tells you the truth, and vice versa, no matter what?"

"All right, I see your point, House on all accounts. Who asked you to butt in anyway? I was doing fine with my self pity, you know."

Catherine really laughed this time. "Sure, now let's get you finished up."

"Sure, preparing myself for the final curtain call is always fun."

"It should be. I remember my first wedding. I felt like I was walking on clouds…though that may have been the coke."

"My last final at Michigan I was so plastered I don't know how I managed to pass."

The women went over the final checklist and made sure everything was in place. Right before they left the house Lindsay remembered something. "Oh my God, do you have your something old, new, borrowed and blue?"

Lisa had a question mark on her face. "I'm Jewish, the Christian wedding is for Greg's benefit."

"It doesn't matter, its tradition."

Lisa rolled her eyes, teenagers. She looked at Catherine for help only to find the woman had already gone in search of the missing items.

"Let's see," she said when she came back, "the dress and shoes are new; the earrings are mine, so they are borrowed; this blue handkerchief is blue, and matches the dress so thank God for that one; and finally old…I have no idea."

"It's not really necessary, I got ¾ already."

Lindsay looked aghast at what the doctor was suggesting. It was right near blasphemy for the girl. Suddenly the CSI's eyes light up and she rushed out of the hallway once more. When she came back a bracelet was found in her hands.

"This bracelet was my great-grandmother's, so it counts as old. Here, let me put it on for you."

Lisa looked down at herself once more. "Am I ready now?"

The Willows women looked at each other and gave a nod of approval. "You'll knock him off his feet," the older of the two said.

"Hopefully not too far, he gets cranky when he can't get up by himself."

They made their way to the car together. "Gil is going to meet us there. He'll be on call, but so far crime seems to be slow in Vegas tonight. You sure have a lot of power; maybe we should have you down here more often."

Lisa shook her head. "That would be House's doing. He prides himself in being the center of attention everywhere he goes."

House arrived early at the chapel and had a good look around the place. When she said she was going to choose a nice place she wasn't kidding.

He went to the attending and introduced himself. Promptly he was taken to a room with a couple of couches and they had him sit, drink, and wait.

"Everything in this room is included in the package, so please feel free to use it to your hearts content."

"Nice."

Of course, this being House, he did just that.

He wasn't alone for long. Soon a geeky looking man, with salt and pepper hair, and thick glasses appeared.

"Is this the…uh…" He looked at a piece of paper in his hands. "… House and Cuddy wedding?"

"Yes, it just happens to be. And you are?"

The man fumbled with the door and stumbled in. "Hi, I'm Gil Grissom. My fiancée, Catherine, met your fiancée, Lisa, today and I got roped into coming to the wedding. You're Greg, right? I hope you don't mind."

"Hmm, I guess you can stay," he said without much care, as if it depended on him…HA! "Help yourself to some booze. I have a feeling that we will be here a while."

"Thanks." They got comfortable and began an amiable conversation…. Yes, House is capable of such things sometimes.

"Catherine said you were here for the AMA conference. What specialty are you?"

Glad for the conversation in his favor, House decided Gil was a man worth talking to, until he got bored anyway.

"I am a diagnostician with a double specialty in nephrology and infectious disease. Are you a doctor too?"

Gil laughed slightly. "No, I am a crime scene investigator and entomologist. I also had a brief stint as a Medical Examiner in California, but that was a long time ago."

"Nice. Any interesting cases?"

"A few, a few macabre also, but you have probably had some interesting ones too. If I am correct, then you are that infamous doctor from Jersey who is absurdly cruel with his patients, but also has the highest survival rate."

"You might be right, but I think you forgot incredibly handsome and creative."

"Of course, how could I? Humble too."

"Thanks, I try not to lay it on too thick, but the lady's just love it."

This was definitely a man Greg could get used to, possibly even turn into a friend competing for James' place. Nah, Jimmy boy knew too much. Then again, he didn't know Greg was getting married, did he?

Once the uncomfortable silence had been broken both men felt content to sit in their own worlds for a while.

Greg pulled out the rings he'd bought and looked at them. A smile played at the corner of his lips. He could hardly believe this was happening. Lisa Cuddy had actually agreed to marry him!

Gil noticed what he was looking at and a smile threatened to emerge on his face. He knew that feeling well; he'd experienced it before too. Every time he even glimpsed the ring he'd bought for Catherine he felt it, and probably looked that way too. The look told of a man completely besotted with a woman. It was the utter joy of having found the 'perfect' ring for her delicate fingers, and knowing that she would earnestly love it as much as you had. It was a wonderful feeling, and if he'd had any doubt about this man's love for the woman he was about to marry, that look would have completely taken it away.

"When did you know?" he asked of the groom.

House was startled out of his reverie. He'd almost completely forgotten that he wasn't alone in the room; thank God he hadn't said anything out loud.

"Know what?"

"That Lisa was the one for you."

"My third year of Medical School, on our second date when she wouldn't sleep with me, I was hooked."

"And it took you this long to act on it? And I thought I was slow with Catherine. What happened?" Maybe this guy had had just as much bad luck with his lady as he'd had with his.

"I wound up leaving for Johns Hopkins and we lost touch. When we met up again I was already with someone else, and…that's when I…got sick." Changing topics quickly he continued. "What about you, when did you know?"

Gil could tell that his 'sickness' was most likely a touchy, or personal, topic and moved on as normal. House, for his part, really was interested in what this guy had o say.

Gil remembered vividly. "After our first conversation, she was still dancing at the time and was in a steady relationship, but she captivated me. I'd never met anyone like her, and won't ever again. We became friends, I attended her wedding, helped her quit dancing and all her other addictions, stood by her as her husband beat her…pretty pitiful I guess, but I got the girl in the end."

"What kinda dancer was she?"

At this question Gil had to smile. Guessing by the calculating look on Greg's face he had already figured it out. "Exotic."

"You naughty boy, you! Maybe she can give Cuddlekins some lessons."

They shared a laugh. "You never know, maybe she already has. Guess you'll find out tonight."

House became somber, "Yeah, maybe." He knew it wouldn't happen for them, again, tonight. Cuddy didn't love him, and she had too much of an attachment to him to do that. He'd first have to make her fall for him all over again before any of the fun stuff started. That would already be half the fun.

"I'm guessing she divorced the guy who treated her like a punching bag."

"Yeah, she did. When he died I was actually relieved, I know that's wrong, but he couldn't hurt her or Lindsay anymore."

"Lindsay?"

"Her daughter."

House could understand the feeling of relief. He couldn't count the number of times he'd wished his father was dead as a child.

Gil looked at his watch. He knew women took long to get ready, Catherine was no exception, but this was too much. At this rate there might not even be a wedding anymore.

"I wonder what's keeping them."

"They'll be here soon. You know women, if it's not one thing it's another. Relax."

Just then, a woman appeared at the door and asked them to follow her. She took them to where the ceremony would be taking place and left them at the Alter.

Greg looked around uncomfortably before looking to Gil. "I know we only just met but I seem to be without a best-man. Do you think you could do me the honor? I would really appreciate it."

"Of course, it would be my honor."

Greg pulled out the rings from his pocket and handed them to Gil saying, "Here, it's your job to hold these. Lose them and I'll kill you."

"I have no doubt about that."

Gil accepted the rings with a smile on his face. He could tell that this man had more bark than bite and that what he said was mostly to get a rise out of people. It reminded him of Catherine somewhat.

They again stood in a comfortable and companionable silence while they awaited the arrival of the beauties to their beasts. Soon the minister arrived and placed the license on the table.

This was the first time that he noticed some of the arrangements on the table. There was a required flower centerpiece – for, what was a wedding without flowers? – But there were also three candles, one large and two others a bit smaller. On the walls there were picturesque scones that seemed to have fallen right out of a Disney recreated fairy tale. The few chairs in the room formed a semi-circle around the Alter which had a chuppah-like piece standing ornately in the middle.

It seemed that Cuddy had thought of everything to incorporate their lives. Colors in the room seemed to represent them to a deep extent.

Minutes after the minister had finished setting up a song started playing from a very well hidden sound system. It was Berlin's "Take my Breath Away", the first song they had danced to as a couple way back when, and the one that he always said described what Lisa did to him.

Perfect.

Time started coming to a halt as the double doors leading in began to inch open at snail pace. In fact, he was pretty sure a snail moved faster than those doors were at that moment.

The first person to walk in was Lindsey, acting as flower girl and looking like an angel in Gil's eyes. Greg didn't notice her; he was waiting on the main course so to speak. So when Catherine walked in right after her as the maid of honor he began to really become impatient. Where was his bride for God's sake?!

And, just as the chorus was about to kick in for a second time, Lisa walked through the doors and Greg seemed to have been planted to the ground. Nothing would have managed to have moved him at the precise moment. His Goddess was walking towards him and nothing else seemed to be even slightly important. The only thing that managed to keep him on his feet was the cane that was straining under his weight as he couldn't have held himself up with even his good leg if he had tried.

She was perfect, and she was about to become eternally his. What had he done to deserve this?

Just as the song was coming to an end, Lisa was standing by his side and he was taking hold of her hand. She smiled at him shyly and even though he had scoffed at the idea of a blushing bride before, at the moment there was nothing purer than the woman standing before him.

They turned toward the priest who began, what both Greg and Lisa hoped would be, the shortest wedding of all time.

"We have gathered here today to join this man, Gregory House, to this woman, Lisa Cuddy. Marriage is a sacred union that should not be entered with a light heart. Are both of you absolutely sure that this is the deepest desire in your hearts?"

The words uttered by the minister reeked of a script repeated verbatim, but neither seemed to notice. And the answer was surprisingly simple and heartfelt to both of them.

"Yes."

Their answers were indiscernible as to their origin, for both parties managed to utter the single word at the same time and in octaves so similar it was as if they were already one with each other.

"Wonderful. Then let us continue. The rings please."

Gil was about to step forward when Greg signaled for him to stop as he spoke. "You were getting them, right?"

Lisa froze to the spot for a moment and her eyes seemed to want to pop out of their sockets. And everything was going so well. Why did he always have to mess things up? Why did things always have to go against her and her happiness with the man she loved?

"I can't believe this. I told you that if you messed up even once this would be over. This was a simple objective. You even had one of my rings to compare if you needed it. How could you do this?"

What she didn't notice during her rant was Gil placing the boxes discreetly in Greg's hand the latter man opening them. Greg placed the boxes in front of him and looked Lisa in the eyes with the most sincere expression he could muster.

During all of this, the minister was preparing to gather his things and leave. This type of situation was all too common in the Vegas wedding business. He would never understand how people could get married like they did in Vegas. When he noticed that the yelling had stopped he was broken out of his reverie to find the bride staring bug-eyed at the jewelers boxes in the grooms hand.

Lisa Cuddy was in absolute shock. He'd pulled one over on her yet again. Would she ever learn to read him?

Her hands trembled towards the boxes being held in front of her and she gently lifted them for closer inspection. They were beautiful. It was as if he had read her mind and gotten her the exact rings that her heart had been yearning for. They were neither too flashy nor too modest and would look perfect on her finger. He always did this to her. Mess up royally and manage to redeem himself in an even greater manner.

She looked up and into the eyes of her husband to be and noticed the relieved expression that had settled there. Quickly it was replaced by the smug mask he was so good at conjuring. He couldn't fool her though. She knew what was hidden deep in his heart and even if her mind didn't realize it yet, her heart already felt his love and devotion.

Without really knowing it, this was the moment that concreted her love for him and the fact that she would do anything to stay married to this fool. Even if she had to beat him over the head with his own cane, she would find a way to make him love her. Her mind was certain of what her heart had already known from the beginning.

They were broken out of their personal moment by the minister clearing his throat.

"Greg, place the rings on her finger and repeat after me."

He took the rings out of the box and took hold of her hand, gently sliding the rings half way and holding them there, waiting for the minister's next words.

"I Gregory House, take thee, Lisa Cuddy…"

"I Gregory House, take thee, Lisa Cuddy…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To love, honor and protect,"

"To love, honor and protect,"

"For richer or poorer,"

"For richer or poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness or in health,"

"Through the good times and the bad,"

"Through the good times and the bad,"

"As long as we both shall live,"

"As long as we both shall live,"

"And with this ring I thou wed."

"And with this ring I thou wed."

In his mind he also added, 'And with this ring I seal my fate as a confirmed married man for the rest of my life. Please don't let me regret this choice and love me back even half as much as I love you.'

He slid the rings completely onto her finger and brought her hand up to his mouth placing an affectionate kiss on top of them.

"Now Lisa, take the other ring, place it on Gregory's finger and repeat after me."

She took the matching ring from it's box and did the same as Greg, only sliding it in half way onto his finger.

"I Lisa Cuddy, take thee, Gregory House …"

"I Lisa Cuddy, take thee, Gregory House …"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To love, honor and protect,"

"To love, honor and protect,"

"For richer or poorer,"

"For richer or poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness or in health,"

"Through the good times and the bad,"

"Through the good times and the bad,"

"As long as we both shall live,"

"As long as we both shall live,"

"And with this ring I thee wed."

"And with this ring I thee wed."

With that final line Lisa meticulously slid the ring fully into place and repeated his actions, taking his hand up to her mouth and placing a barely there kiss on it. A tear unwillingly slid down her face. She knew she'd meant the words spoken from the bottom of her heart. In her eyes House saw the same thing. She'd been there before and she would continue to be there, that was who he was, there was no doubting that. And now, her mind had finally reached the same conclusions her heart had long ago. There was no way in hell or high waters that would she dare give him a divorce. He asked to marry her? Well, now he was in for the whole ride, no backing out, no get out of jail card, just him and her and a life together…. 'as long we both shall live.'

"By the powers vested in me by the state of Nevada and the Church of the Redemption, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. House, you may now kiss Mrs. House."

With those words Greg took Lisa's hands fully into his and bore holes deep in to her eyes. Inwardly he thought, 'I'm in this for the long haul baby, and I'll tie you down if you even think of moving.'

Lisa had some thought of her own as Greg brought his head down a few pegs for the long awaited kiss. 'You are about to find out the true definition of ball and chain Gregory House. Only this ball and chain won't ever break you free.'

As their lips met, their eyes closed on their own and their breathing became tandem. All at once they became one in that simple kiss that seemed to last an eternity. Of course when they broke apart they realized they hadn't been joined for even two seconds. The minister looked at them in mock harshness.

"You call that a kiss? I see more love between fish!"

Lisa laughed slightly against Greg's chest. Now Greg couldn't have a minister calling him a prude, now could he? He lifted Lisa's head and looked deeply into her eyes before he lowered his mouth to hers again. This time he took his sweet and deliberate time and kissed the lights out of the woman in his arms. Soon she was returning with all that she was receiving, wrapping her arms around her husband and pulling him into her. This was definitely better than the first time around her mind decided, definitely better. And there was no way that anyone was going to pull her out of this bliss, except of course her own lungs who had started to protest under the lack of oxygen. They just had to be party stoppers.

Slowly and unwillingly they pulled away from each other, both afraid to break the kiss and be brought back to the reality they were facing. And to think, all this started with just trying to piss of an annoying man from their past.

They were entirely broken out of their little world from he catcalls coming from the direction of their sole guests. When Lindsey called out for them to get a room Greg stuck his tongue and declared that they already did. To which she maturely protested with an award winning, "Eww!"

"You started it!"

"But you didn't have to continue it."

Lisa and Catherine rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Children," declared Lisa, "If you have finished squabbling, we have a reception to get to."

"But mo-om!!" Greg's protest fell to deaf ears, which were at that moment being taken by their owner's shapely body out and through to the reception room.

"Hey! You can't leave without your husband! There are laws about this."

Without even turning around Lisa answered him, "Stop complaining and get your ass over here then."

Greg hurried as fast as he could to the next room and was met with a champagne glass in his hand. Gil decided that it was his job as best man to give a speech for the happy couple. Of course, he had no idea where to start seeing as he had just met said happy couple, but what the hell.

"To Lisa and Greg, may you always be as in love as you are at this moment."

They all drank to the small toast, but none could pretend that the temperature hadn't dropped several degrees when the word love was uttered. Gil was clueless.

They enjoyed their time together for a bit until Greg had a look at his watch and noticed that it was time for his first surprise for his new bride.

"Lisa, I think we'd better get going."

Just as he had expected, she was confused. "What? Are you insinuating that you are expecting a real wedding night?" she whispered to him harshly.

"No, but I am insinuating that I made dinner plans for the two of us."

"Oh…well then. I guess we should go." She turned to Catherine and Gil. "Thank you so much for coming tonight. You have no idea how glad I am."

"Are you kidding me? This is some of the most fun I've had in a while."

"Good. Now you better call me for your wedding. There is no way that I will be missing that."

"I will. Now go and enjoy that man of yours. I expect a call tomorrow with some details."

They shared a laugh. "I doubt there will be much to tell, but sure. Maybe we can get together again before the week is up."

"Love to."

Greg pulled her away from their new friends and took her outside, where she expected them to find a taxi. He guided her to the awaiting limousine and had to grin at the surprise etched on her face. Maybe the dinner wouldn't be as nerve wrecking as he'd thought it would.

As the car pulled away from the curb Lisa's thoughts drifted to the man sitting beside her. So far everything had gone perfectly to plan it seemed. She could almost let herself believe that it was her own fairy tale coming true, almost. There was still this nagging voice in the back of her mind, which sounded frighteningly similar to Nurse Brenda's, which kept reminding her that none of this was real.

10


	12. Chapter 12

Dear readers,

Dear readers,

I am sorry to report to all of you that from this moment on I will no longer be completing any of my stories. Fanfiction has taken up too much of my life and I need to reclaim in for myself. These past years I have enjoyed myself greatly and this site ha been a sort of haven for me, but it is time I move on and grow up. I am deeply regretful for those of you who have followed some of my stories from the beginning and now won't be getting the end of it from me. I therefore have decided that should any of you wish to take any of them and continue them yourself I will be much obliged and ask that you tell me so that I can add the appropriate link to your continuation wherever I have left off. Actually I am asking now of all the authors who read my unfinished stories to please consider finishing it yourselves. At least you will be amused in it yourself and you will give it the ending you choose to. Again I am sorry for this and wish I could give you all a continuation, but alas I have to choose my life and resposabilities and fanfiction does not fall into my plans anymore.

Regretfully,

Gabriella

P.S. Please, if any of you wish to continue the stories, please direct yourself to my profile and there you will find the way to reach me best.


End file.
